Michael Langdon/Synopsis
''Background'' Birth had, hinting Michael's born-to-be-evil personality.]]Michael was conceived when Tate, as the Rubber Man, raped Vivien, who she believed to be her husband, Ben. Billie Dean Howard believed that a child born under these circumstances would be the Anti-Christ and would bring about the end of days. On December 21, 2012, Vivien gives birth to him and his twin brother (named Jeffrey Harmond), but she soon died after that. He is quickly snagged by Constance. She and Moira admire him while washing off the placenta and Hayden comes in and states that he is her baby. Hayden enlists the help of Dallas and Fiona and kills Ben to prevent him from leaving with the baby and takes Michael for herself. Thanks to Travis incapacitating Hayden, Constance takes the baby from her and "adopts" him. Unknown to anyone, Micheal is born evil. After three years of the twins' birth, Constance comes home to find that Michael has murdered his nanny, revealing himself to be an Anti-Christ just as Billie Dean suspected. It is implied that Constance was both surprised and somehow pleased with that, and so that she continued to raise the child, unknowing what sort of havoc he would wreck when he grows up. Childhood As he was a child, Michael was acknowledged about the evil story of the infamous serial killer, Bloody Face. He started to skin small animals alive since he was a child and took pride in killing his victims. However, as his dark nature was found by Billie Dean, she persuade Constance to take him to a religious primary school. However, Michael despised God at his very own heart and often dreamed to be the leader of Christianity so that he can turn ideology of Christians into utter Satanism. Halloween Fire Scene presented in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Hurts (Final) In Arendelle Ten Commandments Killer Green Meanie More Coming Soon as the story proceeds. ''Recent events'' ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc'' (Unseen driven force) Early set up After becoming Moloch's companion, Michael started his plan step by step. First, Michael had arrived in Arendelle, 20 years before Queen Elsa's coronation, under the disguise of the Green Meanie. aiming the sapphire on Queen Elsa's crown. The sapphire is known as the Frozen Sapphire of Arendelle, and was made by two ice sorcerers in order to prevent Arendelle from eternal summer, and the sorcerers were the parents of Kristoff, who had no ice powers. The sapphire was decorated on the crown of Arendelle when accepted by the Arendelle king (Elsa and Anna's grandfather) at that time. but the sapphire's power had made one of the king's daughter, Ingrid, born with ice magic and became Snow Queen. It later made Elsa a Snow Queen as well. Later, Michael had noticed the power of the sapphire and arrived back in time to Arendelle with the help of Moloch, who he had just sworn and outright supported. The Unknown forced the sorcerers to give in the sapphire, but they refused, and the Grand Grimoire Figure managed to change Kristoff's life forever... by beheading his parents. Kristoff had saw the man's face and remembered it, but he could do nothing but ran with Sven. Later, he was raised by some ice workers and later became friends of rock trolls. The crown with the sapphire is now on the head of Marshmallow who picked up Elsa's abandoned crown in the mountains. Frankenstein Sometimes later, knowing Eckidina KnightWalker's infamy and the existence of Elemental Evil, Michael returned back to the 2036 Prime Earth and presented her a letter in the false identity of Vizeran DeVir. In this letter, he managed to persuade Aerisi Kalinoth to work with Eckidina and Dr. Frankenstein. To make Frankenstein to join him, Michael killed his former assistant Igor secretly and fed his meat to animals. He also gave a special magic spell that could be only used once to Eckidina anonymously, in order to make her arrange a round trip between the Land Without Color and Tenguu City. Therefore, Michael was the very same one that tricked them to design those monsters and nearly tear two of the three apart, and they never saw Michael who was controlling the whole game. Neverland Later, he arrived at Neverland under the disguise of Malcom/Peter Pan and captured the Greek God of Sleep, Hypnos, to Purgatory and made him a Warrior of Sloth. In this disguise, Michael also contacted two Hessian mercenaries under the command of Colonel Banastre Tarleton (in fact a demon who kidnapped him and took his place), warning them about Ichabod Crane. However, this time, he failed to make Tarleton stop Ichabod from meeting Katrina Van Tassel. After that, feeling in need of Moloch's trust, Michael started to plan more in order to take control of more things. Empire of Fiery Pit At some point of time, Michael managed to upgrade Vanifer's ambition by making Vizeran convinced to build a Dark Empire in the name of Imix. Therefore, Vanifer finally coronated herself to build the Empire of Fiery Pit. As for Aerisi, all Michael needed was to rub her wounds with salt. Therefore, he called Marlos while pretending to be Vizeran after he sabotaged Eckidina's equipment. Michael know this because I had overheard Marlos' comments to Aerisi and decided to use him so that Michael can punish him and lead Aerisi into her madness. This worked. Marlos teased Aerisi and received his punishments from her. Then, Michael succeeded in driving Aerisi insane, and Michael was about to make her activate the devastation orb earlier than she once scheduled, but then Sister Mary Eunice interfered. Turns out that Mary Eunice was summoned by Katrina Crane to Purgatory, but on her way she was unwittingly lost. Therefore, Mary Eunice had unwittingly overheard Aerisi's plan, and because she was purely good, she could not bear this kind of chaos, so Mary Eunice stopped Aerisi from activating the orb. However, to Michael's delight, Ancitif later told him that Aerisi had gone mad just as Michael expected. Windvane had wrapped her body and her mind. At this time, Michael had no plan to stop Sister Mary Eunice from meeting Corbin because he wants the two Witnesses die together, and Ichabod Crane will a key part of Michael's plan. Moloch touched Abigail Mills' soul once, and she will soon be his again, and Michael assumed that Crane will be the one who hand her to Moloch even if he won't. Back to Arendelle Soon, Michael gained Moloch's trust. At this time, Michael knew the chance might came for him to find the crown of Arendelle, so he took his Green Meanie outfit and returned to Arendelle, but this time, he randomly arrived at sometime after the wedding Kristoff and Princess Anna took place. At this time, Kristoff and Sven, his reindeer, were collecting ice in the mountains. After some working, they took a rest beside the lake. Kristoff watched the sun as it fell. He knew he's going to return back to castle or the Queen was going to be mad at him. Now, he is Princess Anna's husband, after all. Suddenly, a splash of water was heard and Kristoff turned back. Alarmed, Kristoff went near the lake to see what is going on, but he failed to see anything... until a green claw, with six fingers, grabbed his neck at its grasp behind him. It was none other than Michael Langdon, who proclaimed itself to be the Green Meanie and threatened Kristoff to give him Queen Elsa's crown. Suddenly, Kristoff managed to free himself from the attack, but then he was shocked to see the Green Meanie's mask. The Green Meanie Figure then attacked Kristoff again and attempted to drag him into water, but Sven heard Kristoff scream and came to help. The reindeer attacked the creature and bumped him into the water. Kristoff stood up, but then he saw the creature sank into the water without traces. He and Sven immediately fled the scene in horror. Failed to pursuit Kristoff, Michael managed to transfer himself to another lake near Arendelle Castle. At this time, Queen Elsa was holding her urgent meeting due to the Green Meanie's arrival. Meanwhile, Michael managed to cause a storm and blew every lights in the castle. Then, he walked closer to the castle and broke into it. Not long after that, he and Elsa confronted each other. Some guards lighted the candle with the match and it brightened the room for a while. Even so, the room was still darker than usual. With the glimmering light, Elsa angrily looked around, but she could not find the creature anywhere. Then, Michael (dressed up as the Green Meanie) started to make the queen surrender her crown, but she refused... and the refusal had something bad known as consequences. Then, in a speed of arrow, the Green Meanie grabbed a guard's neck and dragged him into darkness before killing him and escaped. Elsa heard the guard's scream and looked at the place. Finding one of her guards disappeared, Elsa immediately created a snowball and threw it to the Unknown Figure, but he immediately escaped into darkness and killed one more guards. Other guards shot arrows to him, but he managed to avoid them all. Settling himself for a while, Michael looked aside while hiding and soon took down two more guards in quick speed - without being caught. Just as Elsa looking around in confusion, Michael/Green Meanie stabbed through a guard's chest with his sword. He looked down in horror as his chest was pierced with a sword. Michael / Green Meanie was behind him. It immediately pushed the dying guard away and ran to Elsa. Elsa immediately froze him with ice magic. Seeing Elsa and Kristoff observed the ice statue with fear, Michael inside the ice was struggling, but soon he managed to break himself from the ice and glared at Kristoff and Elsa, who immediately took their respective actions. Escape from Arendelle After breaking himself from the ice, Michael pulled the sword out from the guards body and chased Kristoff & Sven in an inhuman speed. At Northern Valley, they confronted each other. Holding a iron stick in his hand, Kristoff start attacked the Green Meanie. They fought for many minutes until Kristoff was overpowered by the Green Meanie and was punched on the ground. Afraid of his Green Meanie persona will be unmasked, the Unknown Figure prepared to slash Kristoff, but the latter fought back and knock the sword from the creature's hand. Michael got a shock and raced to pick up the sword, but Kristoff chased him and knock his head. A green mask fell on the ground. Seeing the mask, Kristoff paused for a while, but then he raised his stick to attack the Green Meanie. Just then, the Green Meanie turned his head to Kristoff... and Kristoff was utterly shock to see his face. He immediately recognize him as the man who killed his parents. Seizing the chance, the Green Meanie picked up the sword and stabbed Kristoff through his chest. Kristoff looked at the man with utter shock before he collapsed on the ground weakly. Just then, Elsa had led a group of soldiers arrived at the scene. Elsa was also shocked when she saw the Green Meanie's true face and recognized him... so shocked that she forgot what to say. The Green Meanie, or Michael Langdon, had haunted the sisters Elsa and Anna several times in their childhood dream, threatening them for the crown. Now, Elsa realized that he was real, and now he looked at her maliciously and then grinned. Elsa immediately shot ice to him. Then, he grabbed his Green Meanie mask from the ground and put it on while running away, but he stepped on the ice Elsa shot at his feet. Michael slipped from the frozen ground and fell from the cliff. However, he managed to survive the ordeal. The Green Meanie then stood up and went hiding. She then wasted no time to take care of a dying Kristoff. After Anna arrived there, Elsa whispered the real identity of the Green Meanie to Anna. Both of them were shocked with terror since they realized that the man who haunted them in their childhood was real. Returning back to her castle with a heavy heart, Elsa suddenly felt something strange on her spine, just like someone was observing her from another place far away behind her. She stopped for a while. However, she then went on her way, thinking whether she was too paranoid. At this time, far away on the snow mountain, a hiding Michael in his Green Meanie outfit, watched in anger and hatred to Arendelle Castle before he turned his back on the castle and fled immediately, leaving an altered timeline of Arendelle behind and focused on another plan. Even so, Michael's invasion in Arendelle had cause fatal consequences. It not only weakened the guarding of Arendelle Palace, but also exposed the weakness of Aredelle guarding to other realms, even to the three Dark Emperors of the Balam Alliance itself, and eventually Queen Elsa had to invite Hexenmeisters (among other sacred orders) to help her. Meanwhile, Triggers Hell noticed this attack, and Leohart made Blackheart to get the crown of Arendelle until Mephisto called him back. Premature Rode to Ascension Escaping from Arendelle, Michael changed his plan and paused his attack on Arendelle. Disguised as Duke of Weselton, Michael planned to persuade Mr. Gold to join his side, but then he heard a noise coming across the time - which was Katarina Couteau's crying voice after being punished in a bizarre way designed by La Folia Rihavein. Failed to persuade Gold since the latter had suspected that he was an impostor, Michael left Gold's house before returning back to Prime Earth (2036) and start sneaking himself into Tenguu City. Eventually, he acknowledged many things like Katarina and La Folia, as well as Sonia Nevermind's killer identity as no one noticed him. He then stole La Folia's wallet with the fake KnightWalker Visitor Cards inside right after knowing she was the escaped Princess of Aldegyr Kingdom. Under Moloch's advice, Michael decided to arrive into Vatican and turned more focused on one of his major goals - becoming the Pope. At first, he planned to become the Pope after he gained everything he wanted, but soon he decided that he would become the Pope first before getting what he always wanted to make God cry. Three days later, Michael managed to get permission to enter Rome. Michael told the priests the date they picked me up at the bay, and even ordered a ship ticket, but secretly, he arrived there two days earlier, just during the later phase of Jack the Ripper's murder rampage, under his disguise. Soon, Michael discovered a messenger of Biagio Busoni who tried to send the Church's declaration of war to Eckidina, and he killed him to possess the letter. Then, Michael arrived at the Church and eventually started his major plan, even if it did not occurred as he once expected. Jeremy's Nightmare In LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Hurts (Final), Michael's shadow appeared in his white nun form and taunted Jeremy Crane about what the tormented boy will become in his future - the Horseman of War - before declared that "she" and Jeremy will meet once again. It is soon revealed to be an omen of the arrival of both the Horseman of War and the Anti-Christ. ''LOTM: Sword of Kings Special - "From Hell" Letter'' (Unseen character) Michael is neither appeared nor mentioned in this Halloween special, but it was revealed in The Corbin Files that he already knew Sonia Nevermind being the "Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century" and he followed her very secretly and saw her doing her work. Fond of Sonia's killing method, Michael kept Sonia's killer identity and her relationship with Kyouko Kirigiri as a secret so that he could to use it to blackmail Sonia. ''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files'' (Main antagonist) After managed to assassinate the messenger who was sent by Biagio Busoni, Michael first snuck into the St. Peter's Ballisca in his disguise and overheard the discussion between Lidvia Lorenzetti and Biagio Busoni. After their departure, Michael took down the Swiss guards before heading into the hall. At this time, Pope Matthai Reese had just engaged into an argument between himself and Fiamma of the Right. After the argument was over, Michael managed to found the Grand Grimoire before stealing it. Then, when the guards went into the hall to protect the guard, Michael left the false visitor card with La Folia Rihavein he stolen from her days ago just before he escaped. The next day, Vento of the Front went to capture La Folia, but Acqua of the Back stopped her. Then, Acqua invited La Folia and Katarina to Rome to attend a charity fair, trying to mend this reckless act. However, in the meantime, Michael disguised himself to find Eckidina KnightWalker. He gave her an opportunity to work together before presenting Eckidina the letter from the Church and the Grand Grimoire. At this time, he was not bothered when La Folia's name was cleared quite so quickly, since it was a risk he was willingly to take. Eckidina agreed this but Misogi felt uneasy on this mysterious hooded man. Then, Misogi tried to attack the hooded man in a bar, but Michael attacked him instead. After that, Michael went back to Rome and made Eckidina, Misogi and Junko to raise panic in Rome. Then, at the night of charity fair within the city hall, Michael managed to use the opportunity to raise panic once again, so he arranged Misogi and Junko to disguise into magicians. Then, Michael appeared in the city hall in his cassock. He greeted Katarina and her friends before going on the stage with Lidvia and announcing the presences of the "magician" on stage. Then, Michael left the scene while pretending to visit the mayor, while Junko on stage killed the mayor of Rome and revealed herself and Misogi. Then, with the help of Mukuro Ikusaba, Eckidina, Junko, Misogi and unknown to anyone - Michael - had trapped everyone in the place. Fortunately, Kyouko Kirigiri, who happened to be in the place, found a secret tunnel to escort Katarina, but Katarina refused to go without La Folia. Then, Katarina instructed Kyouko to find Acqua of the Back, which she did after getting out of the hall. As the situation start to got worse, Michael presented himself in front of everyone trapped in the city hall, using the advantage of himself since none of the KnightWalker Family members knew who the mysterious man with the Grand Grimoire was. Then, Michael berated Junko angrily, trying to convince her to leave the place and leave everyone alone. However, Eckidina beat Michael unconscious with a hammer from behind. At this time, Mana and Eckidina argued bitterly as Junko planned to find Katarina hiding in the place. When Junko decided to kill La Folia, Katarina immediately went out to Junko despite Acqua and Kyouko's pledging not to let her in danger. Junko then took Katarina hostage as Kyouko and Acqua went out. Then, a confrontation occurred until Michael awakened and stabbed through Junko with spears. At that time, Michael tried to kill Junko in order to silent her up but his attempt failed. Junko went into comatose due to blood loss. After that, Katarina, Kyouko and others were grateful for Michael's help in time, and Michael sealed their friendship before he left. Then, pretending to be the hooded figure, Michael made Eckidina to drive Katarina to the past in Sleepy Hollow. After that, he went to Eckidina's mansion within Tenguu City under his disguise, successfully manipulating her before heading towards the ruined Briarcliff. There, he killed some workers under white nun's disguise before placing a kill list in the ruins. Among his intended victims, there was a place reserved for Eckidina. Then, after Junko's escape after revealed to be alive, Michael went to Novosic Kingdom but not before he kidnapped two elderly citizens and pretended them to be Kyouko's parents. At Sonia Nevermind's palace, Michael (under his disguise) revealed to Sonia that he knew about Sonia's secret killer identity all along and used the old citizens as hostages to force Sonia to work with him. Deeply hurt due to Michael's threatening, Sonia tried to attack the "unknown figure" but was subdued. Therefore, to keep Kyouko safe, she agreed. Successfully blinded Sonia using her "love", Michael managed to draw suspicion on Pietro Yogdis since he wanted one of the candidates to be spared, and that would be Yogdis. After that, Michael went back to Rome while lying to everyone he went back to New Orleans. Then, on a news report, Michael was attacked by Mukuro Ikusaba (as he anticipated) but was unhurt. Michael then announced his involvement in Papal conclave in order to fight against the KnightWalker Family, or so he claimed. At the same night, Sonia snuck into the office of another candidate, Bishop Reynolds, before killing him with regrets. Then, Sonia ordered an attack on Pietro Yogdis, but Kyouko managed to stop it. During this time, Michael persuaded Mikan Tsumiki to produce new kind of poison, of which he used to make chemical weapons and killed a squad Novosic soldiers in Shanghai. Returning back to Novosic Kingdom after that attack, Michael tortured Hajime Hinata, the good personality of Izuru Kamukura resurfaced for unknown reasons, and reverted him back to Izuru before showing him his true face. Then, Michael put on his mask once again before announcing his true allegiance with Moloch, the fearsome demon king, leaving people frightened. Michael later ordered Izuru to capture Biagio Busoni, before he ordered Junko to cut off one of his ears and sent it to Vatican. Then, enraged, Sonia planned to take down the "unknown figure", but she hid the plan within her and agreed to invite the notorious Arzonia Brothers, remnants of Mafusa Gang, to wreck havoc while retrieving an ancient blade. Then, to distract the police into hitting Sonia, Michael drowned women and stole their gold necklace before hiding himself into a counting room of Novosic Kingdom, causing the Church to hit that place and making Sonia to lose her money. After that, Michael (without his disguise) visited Kyouko and tried to make her endorse him. However, Kyouko politely refused. Michael knew he could not push Kyouko, and then he went away silently. The rampage of Arzonia Brothers came to an end when their sister, Maria, fed up with their abuse, killed them without hesitation. Then, Maria set out for an crusade to purge the KnightWalker Family and its followers, but Michael (under his disguise) attacked her and made her seriously burnt. Alive but injured, Maria was sent into Eckidina's HQ where she would be reconstructed as a Cyborg and remained so for the rest of her life. Later, Michael retrieved the blade from Mikan before giving his final threat to Sonia, fuming her intend to take him down. Then, Michael visited Aleister Crowley who knew his true identity. In front of Aleister, Michael then revealed his secret involvement in Dr. Frankenstein's experiments before he managed to make Aleister to attack Eurotunnel. Then, he ordered Terra of the Left, who was working with him, to do as he planned. Before Terra attacked Princess Carissa of England, Michael thwarted Sonia's actions to take him down and killed Kyouko's "parents" in front of her. Sonia then vowed to kill the "unknown figure" before she went for Kyouko for help. Michael then went all through Western Europe to head for Belgium, while Terra start taking the disguise to raise the English Civil War and while Crowley bombed the Eurotunnel and brainwashed many of the Catholic priests. Meanwhile, in Vatican, Michael's plan worked when a riot was erupted after the ear of Biagio Busoni's ear were found in Vatican. When all those things happened, Michael was in Brussel with Kyouko, and after drawing Sonia's suspicion on Terra, Michael "helped" Kyouko and Sonia to leave Brussel since he had a change of plan. Then, Michael headed back to Vatican, but he saw Terra killed Matthai Reese (which was in fact arranged by Michael himself) and escaped. Michael later found the airplane where Rentaro Satomi was on board, and then he called two French terrorists with Anglophobia, and he made them to snuck into the plane. However, Kyouko and Sonia were both on the plane, and they helped Rentaro to foil the terrorist's plan as the plane itself landed safely into Tenguu City. After successfully triggered the English Civil War, Michael later helped Terra to capture Princess Villian in Tenguu City before taking her to Carissa. However, when Kyouko and Sonia went to Tenguu City, Michael's original plan was forced to be altered. After attending Matthai Reese's funeral, Michael arranged Eckidina to capture Dr. Frankenstein, Adam Frankenstein and the Bride - alongside other Frankenstein's monsters - from the Land Without Colors and send them into Tenguu City. Michael then interrogated Celestia Ludenberg who gave Sonia the money to book a first class ticket. After that, he sent a message to Junko, telling her that everything will be changed. Michael later returned to Eckidina's HQ dressed as himself and faked his capture. Under Michael's manipulation, Eckidina sent herself to the 2013 Sleepy Hollow along with others, and she pacted with Atticus Nevins before Pandora and Mr. Gold appeared in front of her to capture Nevins. Pandora escaped to the cabin of August Corbin and found Jenny Mills in nightmare, while Eckidina occupied an old prison where Serilda of Abbadon and her followers once made rituals. In this mess, Michael managed to snuck into the dream of Jenny, threatening Pandora. However, Pandora simply does not buy it. Then, Michael returned to reality and escaped. After that, Michael tried to take down Eckidina, but Terra stopped it and sent him to a special jail. At this time, Corbin and Katarina were both captured, and Corbin was jailed inside another cell next to Michael's new cell. Seizing the chance he had been waiting for, Michael managed to fake friendship with Corbin and then dug himself out of the place. However, Michael only temporarily escaped the jail before he took his disguise once again and went back to prison, scolding Eckidina for "Michael's escape" only trying to humiliate her, but not after he made a fake Blood Moon Wicked pendant and gave it to Misogi. Using this, Misogi resurrected Serilda. Before that, however, Michael had went back to Corbin's cabin. He told La Folia about the old prison Eckidina occupied and lured them into a trap. Then, he managed to contact Junko in the 2036 Novosic Kingdom and revealed his true face to her. Then, Junko had to become somewhat like a puppet of Michael. More coming soon. ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc'' (Minor antagonist) ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-off - Firenza Junior'' (Bigger Bad) In most of the spin-off, Michael was mentioned and did not appear in person at first. At the beginning, he appeared in the delusional mind palace of Melancholia (because of his soul fragment planted inside her mind), expressing his "love" to her and urged her to serve Moloch until the day comes for them to take down Moloch and rule the world themselves. The illusion had made Melancholia tempted and deluded. During her attack against Orthodox Church, Melancholia even believed that she is Michael and dressed up like him to attack Patraich Krans. When posing as Michael, Melancholia's voice had also became deeper and more masculine. However, when she was defeated, Melancholia realized that she was playing Michael's role all along before she cried and screamed in sheer terror while running away. Later, while performing an experiment, the illusion of Michael appeared once again while Melancholia looked herself into the mirror. Then, Melancholia had been switched between herself and Michael as anyone with multi-personality will all do. When Carl listened to the audio files while hiding in Moscow, he started to suspect that Michael was in Atlantic Ocean like Melancholia as well, but he did not know that Michael was still in Rome and only visited Melancholia under Atlantic only once and did not stayed there for too long. The real Michael himself, however, finally appear by the end of spin-off to push Carl into time tunnel after he regained the Grand Grimoire. After that, he went back to Vatican and did not spoke about Melancholia's loss at all. Overall, Michael is the Bigger Bad of the spin-off. ''LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Final - Eckidina Arc'' (Supporting antagonist) ''Angel Sub Arc (mentioned) In ''Angel Sub Arc, despite not appearing in person, Michael was presented on a screen which Peace Foundation members used to show every allies of Eckidina KnightWalker - even the dead allies. One of the PF Directors, Shido Itsuka, was almost falling speechless for Michael's betrayal as he comment it as, "Even the Pope Michael... The world is really lost." Michael was referred for the second time by the Fallen's Essence when he taunt Sonia about Michael's manipulation, referring the evil Pope as "that man". The Fallen's Essence revealed that he could not help laughing while seeing Sonia being pressed by Michael, and he deduced that the love inside Sonia made her fall under Michael's control. Michael was referred for the third time by Kotori Itsuka on Franxinus, described as one of the enemies Katarina had faced on the quest to power. After Aldegyr Kingdom's destruction, some news had broke out after suicide events occurred in the south of Vatican. The suicide victims wrote in their letter that the world was going to end after Michael became the Pope and took control of the entire Catholic Church. ''Unit CM 130 Arc'' Residing in Vatican while examining blood samples taken from an imprisoned (later escaped) Carl Robinson / Firenza Junior, Michael became aware of the activities committed by a revived B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 in Tokyo after gathered some information. Despite not knowing all of the details about the droid due to his incomplete nigh-omnipotence, Michael found out in disgust that the droid denied religions, denied magic and committed twisted and horrendous experiments on infants. Since he himself was born as an human infant instead of being made of evil, Michael greatly loathed the idea of abortions as well as harming infants. At this point, he almost forgot that he made chemical weapons as well, making himself being hypocritical. Under Cardinal Aleister Crowley's advice, however, Michael changed his mind rapidly (though in reluctance), and he sent Crowley to CM-Unit, trying to seal the alliance in order to make Katarina suffer once again - this time both mentally and physically, but CM-Unit rebuked this request before capturing the cardinal and even tried to mutilate Crowley in his lab. Hearing this, Michael immediately sent Terra to save Crowley since the latter still had some use to him, so he cannot left Crowley to die for now. After saving Crowley, Terra gave CM-Unit the Pope's warning to stop such insane experiments immediately, but CM-Unit later took Catholic clergies from Vatican to his twisted experiments, ignoring the Church's warning. Knowing the experiments was still going on despite warning, Michael was truly horrified and disgusted for the very first time. Then, he almost vomited in the courtyard, but soon he did not care for the droid's test subjects, and he decided to leave it alone as long as the droid did not push him too much. Later, Michael considered that one day he will send some blood sample of "Firenza Junior" to CM and will see if the blood infection can make progress under its hand. ''Madness Sub Arc'' ''Future Version'' *''See: Michael Langdon/Future Michael'' ''Godom Arc (First Full Appearance) After the apparent death of Ara Astaroth, Michael was revived after the Earth's restoration, knowing what was happening. Using his crystal of Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, Michael preserved his Astaroth Future counterpart inside his crystal and stopped him from disappearing from existence. When he appears in Neo Inquisition Prison, Michael gets closer in front of a cell to hear the screaming of Anglican nuns as they were crying in dismay because they were brutally tortured and even mutilated by Terra. Michael then complained that he did not hear enough scream and eventually threw a sphere contained toxic darts to the Anglican nuns. The sphere cracked in the midair and released the toxic darts, killing most of them and making their corpses decay. Michael and Terra left as the cell was contained by toxic fume, killing the nuns who survived the darts slowly and painfully. Then, Michael asks Brother Petros Orsini about the whereabouts of Katarina. Petros revealed that he had no idea, yet he informed the Pope that the Qliphoth was destroyed according to the information coming from Iscariot Section XIII's agents. Inside his mind, Michael sighed with fake sympathy that he did not contact Ara Astaroth in time to build their alliance. Then, Michael ordered Brother Matthaios, an Inquisitor member known as the Moroccan Demon, to Moscow in order to pact with King Hamdo, only being responded by the latter that King Hamdo was killed by The Fallen's Essence. Instead of feeling distressed like that of hearing news about Ara's defeat, Michael was overjoyed by the news of King Hamdo's death, as he believed he could finally get the world rid of a corrupt Stalinist forever. Later in corridor, Michael was stopped by Fiamma who regained some of his consciousness. Fiamma angrily questioned him about making a pact with a corrupt Stalinist, claiming if Hamdo turned his back on Vatican, everyone will die. However, Michael reveals that Hamdo would fall under his control if he is still alive and kicking, and he then forces Fiamma to obey him. Then, he ordered Petros to torture him in Inquisition before taking over God's Right Seat in a code name "Tenebrae of the Centre". Feeling gratitude from the Pope's admiration, Petros takes the screaming Fiamma to torture chamber. With a calm face, Michael later returns back to St. Peter's Ballisca and starts his next move just as the Fallen's Essence, the mastermind of World War III, visits him after sensing his power. Knowing the man who visited him was the mastermind of the World War III, Michael accused the Fallen's Essence as the master of the CM-Unit and showing his disgust in CM's brutal actions, before thanking him for killing King Hamdo as he knew Hamdo could never stay alive. In turn, the Fallen's Essence accused Michael as a false Anti-Christ with scoff. Even so, Michael did not fell angry with it. Instead, Michael calmly looked at the Fallen's Essence after being impressed, revealing his plan was anything but over. Michael was aware of his existence and was waiting for the mastermind to help him... but only if they talked less about CM and more about Katarina. The Fallen then offered a chance to pact with Michael and fight against Katarina after telling Michael about the Balam Alliance, about Leohart & the Triggers Hell, about what Michael was trying to know, and mostly about Scathach's involvement with Catholic Church. Michael soon realized that Scathach had her own plans by founding Catholic Church. He realized that Scathach created the Christianity using the God who created the Multi-Universe as their God to keep humans ignorant and away from the real facts of the existence. The Church created the Dark Age, which happened in the middle age when the Catholic Church was in control of most of part of the world. Scathach's goal was to let humans ignorance by forcing people to believe the world was the center of the universe to let all humans stuck in the same IQ level, without letting them to discover the truth of the universe. However, knowing she needed humans to be more intelligent to free her mother, Kali, from the Tech of the End cube, she killed all popes and removed most of the lands of the world out of the control of Church to let humans evolve. The humans that were the key to her ultimate plan was Ryuunosuke Uryuu, Sayaka Kirasaka and Kureto Hīragi, who were the humans who had more involvement with the Tech of the End. Michael gleefully smiled when he realized that everything was under the thumb of alien forces as he once thought after the final battle in Ward Walker 24. Michael then agreed to pact with the Fallen's Essence, who then suggested that Michael should ally with Emperor Tathagata Killer, the leader of Godom Empire and an apprentice of the Fallen's Essence. Michael then took actions and headed to Godom Empire alongside Brother Matthaios. ''More coming soon! ''Aryana Arc'' ''Despair Arc'' ''Diabla Arc'' ''Order of Terror Arc'' ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti Christ Saga'' ''Michael-Sorensen Arc'' ''Zodiac Demons'' ''Sorensen's Power'' ''Dark Phoenix'' ''Chaotic White Tiger'' ''Inverse Qilin'' ''Call of the Saviors Arc (Final) ''Black Fairy ''Gideon'' ''Dark Curse in Paradise'' ''Plaisir fought back'' ''Abbie's Death & the End of Anti-Christ'' In his Sorensen Form during his final battle against Ichabod, Michael managed to break Melancholia/Plaisir's mind and ruthlessly hacked Abbie to her death in front of Ichabod with the Horseman of Death's axe, driving everyone witnessing it into despair, but with the help of a redeemed Plaisir (who was separated from the evil Melancholia's shadow) and Katarina Couteau, Ichabod finally regained his hope and confronted Michael. Furious, Michael started to attack Ichabod and Katarina, before ordering Gideon (the son of Mr. Gold who was turned into an adult and a Dark One by his grandmother, Black Fairy) to engage into a deathly battle with Emma Swan that was manipulated by the spell of Black Fairy, giving a sadistic choice - If Gideon killed Emma, the darkness shall consume the light. If Emma killed Gideon, the darkness shall take over her and turn her into the Dark Swan once again, since the Dark Curse shall need a new vessel. However, at this time, Mr. Gold managed to locate his son's heart and tried to free him from Michael's control. At this time, Mr. Gold resisted Michael's temptation and eventually dealt with his fallen son, but was overpowered. At this time, Emma chose to sacrifice herself in order to cleanse the Dark Curse, and she accepted her fate from being killed by Gideon. Michael was satisfied that Gideon killed Emma, but he was soon horrified when he saw Emma's body released a full amount of light and consumed the darkness, much to his shock. Then, Hook managed to resurrect Emma with true love's kiss, but sadly he cannot resurrect Abbie since her corpse was already destroyed. With Katarina, Emma and Plaisir's help, Ichabod and his companions killed Melancholia, Black Fairy and finally Michael, one by one, avenging Abbie, Carl Robinson and a lot more people's death. The Four Horsemen was forced to retreat back to Moloch after Michael's defeat. Before his death, however, Michael peacefully accepted the death of himself as he unleashed his Sorensen crystal across the Multi-Universe and faded into darkness. After that, Michael used his last breath to show Moloch's "Dark House" on Planet Sorensen, before taunting Ichabod and Katarina about Abbie's death, and the fact that Ichabod would be alone forever since there was only one Witnesses now, claiming that since Moloch had returned, the work of him as Moloch's Anti-Christ is done, before finally disappearing into shattering mists and accepting his fate. However, because he was blinded by his own intoxication, he did not realized yet that Abbie's Witness mantle shall be moved to Molly Thomas. Soon, however, Michael would acknowledge this, and Molly and her mother, Diana, shall be two of the major targets for Michael's Legion to kill. Michael Langdon was soon believed to be, finally, dead, but as fate itself shall be playful, it was only a matter of time before Michael's return. ''Post-Death'' Most of the influences of Michael were wiped out with the help of Grace Dixon as well as the members of Reality Council, so the Multi-Universal War returned back to normal and Darth Hades' premature defeat was erased, despite the memory within every members of the Alliance of Freedom (including Katarina Couteau) in their final battle against Michael still intact. Darth Hades, however, had forgot about his fight with Michael already, but it was not important. After the battle, Michael, alongside the soul of Black Fairy, Nimue, Atticus Nevins and the evil part of Melancholia fell into Hell after their defeat, suffering day and night upon the Lake of Fire, referencing the Biblical part which the Anti-Christ (Michael Langdon) & the False Prophets (Melancholia, Nimue, Black Fairy & Nevins), and Michael had to fight against Leohart's failed slaves on the Lake of Fire day after day as his punishment. However, Sister Mary Eunice reminded everyone that the story of both Alliance of Freedom and Team Witness were far from over before the two departed, leaving many parts of the time restored back to normal. With the help of Hexenmeister Community and Reality Council, the original Dark Curse was put to an end, and every good people from Storybrook regained their memory. With the story and realms restored, the Enchanted Forest, Neverland, Wonderland, Agrabah, Arendelle, the Land of Oz, the Land Without Colors and all other realms resume their happy beginnings as almost everyone does in the Storybrook. *Emma and Hook patrols as the town Sheriff. *Regina returned her role as the mayor. *Mr. Gold and his wife & son finally lived happily with a fresh start. Gold redeemed himself finally and was no longer the Dark One. Gideon was no longer a Dark One either and was purified, returning back to his infancy, marking the family's fresh start towards a brighter future. *Tweedledee & Tweedledum helped Zelena to take care of the baby Robin. *Regina Mills returned to become a teacher. *Edgar married Celes. *It was implied by Anna that Elsa found her true love and got married as well. *Joining Hexenmeister Community, Plaisir became a mature warrior who trained herself to become strong enough to fight against Moloch, and she would fought against the remaining evil in order to keep peace's reign. She also tried to recant her sins during the time she was Melancholia. *The Evil Queen redeemed herself as well after Regina spared him, and tried to atone her sins by making amends to the people she once hurt, staring from a resurrected Robin Hood. As for Ichabod, who returned back to Sleepy Hollow with a heavy heart, visited Abbie's tomb alongside Katarina, Imperia, Sister Mary Eunice and Emma. Ichabod vowed to find someone who could carry on Abbie's legacy before he set out for Washington DC in order to bring back Abbie and find the new Second Witness, preparing for the true final battle against Moloch, before parting his ways with Katarina and Imperia once again, leaving the burden of taking down the UKA onto himself and not wanting Katarina to get into more troubles since they needed to stop Darth Hades after the timeline was restored. However, as everyone knew, this was far from over. Michael's death caused a severe blow upon Moloch's Dark Empire. Frustrated by the failure of Michael, Moloch decided that he would deal with the Witnesses himself. To achieve this, Moloch was forced to release Jasmine Porcelain from her imprisonment, made her a replacement of Michael (but with little to no freedom to plan what she wanted) and ordered her to attack Ichabod, which she did begrudgingly, thus marking the start of the second half of the storyline - Moloch Event. ''LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes - Future Michael'' Future Michael Langdon is a future version of Michael Langdon, the Anti-Christ of Sleepy Hollow as well as the usurped 5th Tribulation. He is an alternate timeline counterpart of the Michael from Astaroth Empire timeline as well as one of the main antagonists in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. He was the former "Pope" of Fallen Roman Catholic Church who became a supporter of Ara Astaroth and betrayed his supposed former superiors, The Fallen's Essence and Eckidina KnightWalker, whom he treated as simply just another level of stairs towards his glory, thus becoming one of the lead Dark Mages of Ara's Empire right after he helped her to destroy Catholic Church, since the Church shall be no longer useful to him. He is also one of the main antagonists in the upcoming LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes alongside Ara, Vira, the future B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, Black Raven and the mysterious Mask of Black, but he has most of the appearance among them all and serves as an archenemy of Future Maria Arzonia. After setting numerous betrayal and assassination, Michael ultimately destroy the plan of the Order of Terror as well as the New World Order made by Scathach, fulfilling his plan of ending the New World Order and helping in turning the Earth into a land ruled by Triggers Hell, becoming a minion of Ara and destroying the Team Witness and Hexenmeisters in Fairy Tale World using the Grand Grimoire. After that, Future Michael managed to turn the entire Fairy Tale World into a pitch black void of blackness using the Ultimate Dark Curse, thus becoming its ruler. Future Michael also overthrew Moloch's remaining control on Purgatory, betraying Moloch for Ara's sake. Future Michael will later work as an ally of his past self (after he stumbled into the Rise of Qliphoth timeline) from the main timeline and worked together as two of the secondary antagonists in ''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc'''' - Madness (Leohart's Cult) Sub Arc'', particularly its Astaroth Future Arc. By the end of the Arc, however, Michael and his future self managed to fuse together into one unique Michael Langdon, doubling his battle power as well as his intelligence, before returning to the main timeline. The fusion between the past & future Michael was the key reason to make Michael Langdon one of the strongest rivals towards Team Witness. Later, Future Michael's existence was seemly erased after Ara's defeat in current timeline. Despite this, many of his power still somehow remained inside the current timeline's Michael who absorbed him permanently with the crystal of Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince that could preserve its host's future counterpart in case the said future fell into ruins, making the two counterparts to become one and the same. ''LOTM: Destiny'' ''Satan Cult Saga'' ''Revival'' In LOTM: Destiny, Michael had revived and became a major antagonist in the storylines concerned with Satan Cult, a newly formed Dark Empire to carry on Triggers Hell's legacy. For 5 billions years, Michael Langdon's malevolent deeds had spawned several cults within the remnants of Triggers Hell, dedicated his "contribution" in Satanism ideology and renewed the concept of Anti-Christ itself. Before his death, Michael (in his Sorensen fusion form) managed to release numerous soul fragments and Sorensen crystals into Multi-Universe to form his Legion. While the original Sorensen was destroyed along with the late Hubert Zodiak (thanks to Ichabod Crane's efforts), the rest of Sorensen's power still existed in the remaining crystals. People believed that the crystals were destroyed after Moloch's destruction. Sadly, they were dead wrong. After Leohart's defeat, Michael was revealed to escaped from hell but became a bodiless unholy spirit that could only move but cannot release its power. Even so, Michael remoted the Legion to wreck havoc (though in a smaller scale). Upon the New Republic's foundation, Michael's Legion became one of the main targets for the Republic to hunt down. 5 billions years after the fall of Balam Alliance, the Darkness's presence gave Michael a chance to regain his power. Absorbing chaos and death, Michael's non-corporeal form started to regain his power. Meanwhile, some members of Satan Cult decided to bring Sorensen back, and so they managed to found the only remaining Sorensen crystals (13 of them) and fused them into an innocent young man (referred as the "tribute") with a similar appearance of Michael. However, instead of bringing back Sorensen (who had already ceased existed), the cultists brought back Michael, whose ghost had possess and take over the "tribute". Then, in front of the cultists, Michael revived in a new humanoid appearance combined with his human appearance and Sorensen's crystal, tiara, halo and tentacles. Knowing Katarina was still alive was Ichabod was killed by DEM Empire, Michael then took partial control of Satan Cult and regained his lost power. Eager to bring the rule of Fallen Roman Catholic Church back, Michael then became one of the major leader of the new Satan Cult and announced his return to Katarina Couteau and Wolf Pack Squad. Category:CIS Productions Category:Character Synopsis